


i want it simple

by hypersensing



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short & Sweet, almost smut a little bit not really, drabble??, idk i just wrote this intending to make a full thing but?? i kinda like it just as is, not a proper fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypersensing/pseuds/hypersensing
Summary: seokmin and jihoon are doing just fine





	i want it simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



after a long afternoon date to the park with lots of cheek kisses and embarrassed gazes (they’re still slightly in awe of the fact that they’re boyfriends and)

they go back to jihoon’s place (it’s quieter than seokmin’s place, less of soonyoung and seungkwan embarrassing and interrupting them and)

they go and sit up on the roof of jihoon’s apartment block because the sunset is all pink & pretty (seokmin says it’s the same colour jihoon makes him feel and jihoon pretends to push him off the roof and)

seokmin totally does the look the disney prince does before the big kiss scene (jihoon would know, seokmin made him watch every disney film and)  


jihoon makes some prolific philosophical observation something to do with the sun and the earth and seokmin just leans in (jihoon’s lips taste like the apple juice they had at their park picnic and)

they’re kissing forever and their hands are helping and jihoon’s almost on seokmin’s lap (seokmin didn’t pull him on, jihoon seemed to be magnetically attracted by himself and)  


they start moving and rolling with the fronts of their jeans pressed together (jihoon mumbles something about anyone being able to come up to the roof and while that could be something exciting they could discuss, he left the lube in his room and)

seokmin is on his feet instantly and looking widely into jihoon’s eyes and asks if he’d rather stay on the roof and just kiss a bit or go to where the lube is and do things requiring lube (jihoon hits seokmin in the chest for being too nice and good and lovely and handsome and)

they’re holding hands tumbling down the stairs from the roof to jihoon’s apartment giggling slightly (when did seokmin put his hoodie on jihoon’s shoulders why didn’t he notice why is he only noticing now and)

they’re at each other for some time, roaming each other and the sunset is falling through the windows and the orangey pink looks really nice on seokmin’s bare shoulder (at one point seokmin criticizes jihoon for buying orange flavoured lube and jihoon says they’ll just have to use it all up so that they can go buy different lube in a flavour seokmin approves of and)

jihoon ends up with seokmin’s head buried in his neck and his hair is tickling his chin and their hearts are beating in sync (jihoon wonders if seokmin knew that when he was talking about the sun and the earth he was talking about the two of them)

**Author's Note:**

> so this wasn't meant to happen
> 
> i wrote this a couple months ago intending to make it a full fic but i came back to it and honestly felt this format conveyed the whole 'simple' love jihoon pines for in the song


End file.
